


A Taste of Red

by aldiara



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Blood Kink, Double Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Nasir and Agron have themselves a blood-drenched post-battle quickie and Castus enjoys the show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Red" and "Streaks" prompts on [Drabble Day 2015](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/). Technically I stole this idea from my longer fic [Worth Every Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4903279) but I gave me permission, promise.

The fighting ends as it always does, in soil churned to mud with red blood, and the groans of the dying. 

Agron stumbles with Nasir behind the nearest tree, not sure who’s dragging who. They’re both soaring high on battle fury, tearing at each other’s clothes. Nasir pushes Agron up against the tree, sinking his teeth into his shoulder as their cocks meet.

Blood slides down their bodies, viscous and warm between their jerking hands. Agron curses in German but it’s not until Nasir kisses him, the taste of enemy blood hot on his lips, that he comes utterly undone.

~~~

Castus knows it’s wrong to spy but he can’t help himself. Not when they’re right there, rutting against the tree, covered in blood and clearly loving it. Not when he’s hard and aching and dying for a taste.

There’s little danger of them noticing him, wrapped up in each other as they are. A gift presented by the gods, wrapped in poison. He fists his cock, slippery with arousal, his eyes glued to the thrust of Nasir’s buttocks as he strains against Agron. 

He comes in hot streaks that soak his trousers, but the soft poison doesn’t leave his heart.


End file.
